backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train 3
Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train 3 is the third issue of Back to the Future: Tales from the Time Train. It is part of IDW Publishing's Back to the Future comic series. Publisher's summary Doc and family venture deeper into the 1939 World's Fair as a case of mistaken identity leads one member of the Brown clan to unexpected luxury. Meanwhile, a pair of German spies have their sights set on Doc—but will he realize the danger in time?! Plot On September 21, 1939, at the New York World's Fair, Emmett and Clara Brown were escorted into the Perisphere by a German spy named Karl, who, pretending to be a policeman, planned to take them to Germany as he mistook Emmett Brown for Albert Einstein. However, Doc Brown and Clara spotted their dog, Einstein, and talked about him by name. Karl then realized that Doc wasn't Albert Einstein, and thought that he was a false Einstein that had been used to protect the real one. The dog that the Browns spotted wasn't theirs however, as Einstein was being kept at the Barataria pavillion, as he had been mistaken for Queen Jorgensen's dog, Prince Rufio. When Doc and Clara left the Perisphere to pick up the grey sheepdog the saw, they discovered that it wasn't theirs. Meanwhile, Karl's associate, Fritz, was trying to kidnap Doc and Clara's sons, Jules and Verne. The boys ran away from him, and walked into the middle of a parade. A man dressed as a superhero named Fair Man was knocked off his float by an elephant, and fell on top of Fritz, allowing the boys to escape. In an attempt to find their dog, Doc used a scanner to track Einstein's location. However, when Doc and Clara arrived at the Baratarian pavilion, both dogs escaped, and Prince Rufio's handler, Lawrence, claimed that the Browns had attempted to steal Prince Rufio. The police were alerted that Prince Rufio was loose, and the Browns were threatened with extradition by the Baratarian embassy. Clara and Emmett Brown ran from from the Baratarian guards, while their sons, Jules and Verne found the dogs. The boys thought that the two dogs were both Einstein, just different temporal versions due to time travel. After both dogs ran away again, Jules attempted to use his scanner to find out where they went, not knowing that Karl had removed the tracking collar from Einstein's neck. When the scanner activated, it was discovered by the two German spies, who planned on giving the tracker to Adolf Hitler to aid in his quest to conquer the world. Appearances * Prince Rufio * Albert Einstein * Fritz * Karl * Adolf Hitler * Barataria tour guide * Lawrence * Marty McFly * James Strickland |creatures= *Dog |locations= * Trylon and Perisphere |events= *New York World's Fair *World War II |organizations= *New York City Police Department |vehicles= *Jules Verne train |technology= *tracking bracelet *atomic bomb |miscellanea= *September 21, 1939 *2038 *Backfired *Comical magazine *Mignon of beef Henri IV with bearnaise sauce *Aiguillette Of Flounder Amandine *Germany }} Category:Comic stories